Becoming A Black
by LifelessDoll
Summary: Never in a million years would I have believed that one day, I'd be married to Jacob Black. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Growing up, Rachel and Rebecca always wanted me to actually be related to them. It was one of those childish dreams that we wanted to fulfill of us actually becoming sisters. I mean, we were that close. As time went on, Billy started getting in on this as well. Not me becoming another sister to him, but being related to him. The old man has talked about me bringing him grandchildren so many times that I just started laughing every time it was brought up.<p>

So when I started finding myself becoming attracted to Jacob, I didn't know how to feel. I mean, I felt what I did, but I didn't like it, not one bit. It made me feel vulnerable, as if the incident with Sam would repeat itself again. Jacob has yet to imprint, so maybe it wasn't good for me to start crushing on him, but something in me just kept bringing me closer and closer towards him. Wanting to get to understand and get to know him a bit more.

And I did. Get to know him more, that is. And he got to know me. I mean, we practically became best friends. We understood each other in ways no one could, and we thought things in the same manner as well. He came to me when Bella was being a little whiny bitch or was giving him mixed signals that he couldn't pick up on. I went to him when the world just started pissing me off; Sam especially.

Sam still irritated me to no ends, constantly saying shit like he still loved me, or that it wasn't his fault. He kept rubbing it in that it was _fate_ that brought him and his precious little Emily together, and that it wasn't up to him. Ugh. He just started sounding like Bella to me with all the constant whining. He's a full grown man for God's sake, and yet he's acting like a five year old that just got his cookie taken away from him.

It was only natural that I left Sam's pack and joined Jacob's. I'd have to be an idiot if I didn't. I actually had the chance to get away from all the whining and him invading my privacy when we phased, and, to top it off, I was appointed Beta. Ask anyone that knows me if it was a wise decision to give me a position with so many responsibilities and there'd probably be a chorus of 'no's' and a couple of 'oh fuck no's' but with him, I felt like I could actually keep up with them. Of course we had our fair share of fights when we were working together because we had those rare moments when we didn't see eye-to-eye, but we always resolved them and if anything, it brought us closer together.

I guess all these small steps of us becoming closer together was what helped me become a Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New story time! Hopefully I'll be able to update this one a bit faster than the other ones. Fingers crossed.<br>I planning on making this a whopping 100 chapter story, but that may change, so no promises. **

**Review and tell me what you think so far? Much appreciated in advance if you do.**

**Hope you guys have a wonderful day.**

**xoxo. **


	2. Love

**Disclaimer**; disclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I ate breakfast earlier at the Clearwater's house and decided to stay for a while since I had nothing better to do before I had to patrol. Call me a mooch or a lazy ass, whatever you'd like, but Sue Clearwater is a damn good cook.

"Well, Jacob, there's this stupid ass thing called 'imprinting' and usually it makes people believe that it's love at first sight even though it's really not, so no. I don't believe in something as stupid as imprinting."

"Does that even answer my question?" I laughed, looking at her.

"It should. I mean, it makes perfect sense. People often compare imprinting as love at first sight anyways. Or having their world stop and revolve around one person and one person only. Stupid bastards."

Ah. I see where she was going with this. She was still bitter towards Sam for imprinting on Emily. I don't blame her, I mean, they were together for so long that it must've broken her heart. Actually, scratch that. I think it did. Or it just turned her heart cold. Who knows.

"I suppose," I shrugged as I walked into the living room and turned on the television. I finally settled on watching some crime drama TV series and settled in on the couch.

"Why do you ask?" She said, taking a seat next to me.

"Just curious, that's all."

"Hm, I see. What about you," she glanced at me curiously.

"What about me?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Why Clearwater, are you trying to warm up to me? I mean, I know I'm sexy, but please. Control your hormones," I said teasingly.

"Ugh. Fuck you, Black. Forget I even asked," she replied.

She'd never know my answer, but the truth is, I do believe in love at first sight. Yeah, that's right; you heard me correctly. I, Jacob Black, rightful Alpha of the pack, the big macho guy or whatever they call me behind my back, is indeed, a sap. Just when it comes to love, at least.

Why do I believe in love at first sight?

Because it happened to me. Not imprinting, no, but I suppose it could be something similar to imprinting.

Because the first time I laid my eyes on Leah, I fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

What the actual fuck. I knew the kid had a short attention span, but for him to ask about _love_ of all things? I wonder what even encouraged him to ask me that question. Brave kid, he is. I'll give him that much.

I thought about it. All the times Sam and I have exchanged the words 'I love you' to one another before _that_ happened. It seemed like a sweet thing back then, but now that I looked back on it, every time we exchanged those words we were probably lying to ourselves and each other. But had I fallen in love with him the very first time I laid my eyes on him? No.

But did I believe that love at first sight? Once upon a time, I could have. Actually, once upon, I did. But once I phased and learned about all the legends and the stupid little thing we call imprinting, my heart dropped. I probably would have been the first ones to shout, "Bullshit!" if it hadn't happen to me. So no. No way in hell.

"Well, Jacob, there's this stupid ass thing called 'imprinting' and usually it makes people believe that it's love at first sight even though it's really not, so no. I don't believe in something as stupid as imprinting."

I glanced up at him as I gave him my answer and the look on his face could have led me to believe I grew another head out of my neck or something.

"Does that even answer my question?" he laughed.

"It should. I mean, it makes perfect sense. People often compare imprinting as love at first sight anyways. Or having their world stop and revolve around one person and one person only. Stupid bastards."

So I was still bitter about that assface. Sue me, I don't care.

"I suppose," he said as he walked into the living room, turning on the TV. What gave him the right to barge into my house and eat our things and use our electricity anyways? He's here so often, he may as well just pay us rent and then some for all the food he eats! He packs so much more than me, it's almost unbelievable. I finished off the pancake that was left on my plate from this morning's breakfast and settled onto the couch next to Jacob, watching something that I vaguely remembered started with an B. Bones, I believe it was.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all."

When was Jacob Black 'just curious' about my life and my perspectives?

"Hm, I see. What about you?"  
>If he thought he could get away with vaguely answering my questions, he thought wrong.<p>

"What about me?"  
>Are you serious. Is this kid playing dumb or he is really just that dumb?<p>

"Do you believe in first sight?" I exasperated.

"Why Clearwater, are you trying to warm up to me? I mean, I know I'm sexy, but please. Control your hormones."  
>This kid. I can not even believe he just said that to me.<p>

"Ugh. Fuck you, Black. Forget I even asked," I said as I stomped back upstairs towards my bedroom. I felt as if my brain cells were slowly starting to die from all the time I've wasted talking to dumbass downstairs. Though, before I left, I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes as he looked at me. Adoration?

No, that's silly. Who would ever like me? Don't get your hopes up high, Leah. You saw what happened last time, did you not?

Still. I can't help but wonder what that was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad that you guys like it! And good news: I think I've finally gotten out of that writer's block slump! Yay! <strong>

**Make my day & review? (: **


	3. Light

**Disclaimer**; disclaimed.

* * *

><p>"You know talking to you brightens up my whole day?"<p>

Jacob and Leah were currently running patrol together. It seemed as if they were patrolling with one another for quite a while nowadays, especially since Sam decided to double up the patrols because he thought he smelled something funny a couple days ago. Nobody else seemed to be able to smell it so naturally, Leah said what everyone else was scared to say: that maybe it was just Sam's body odor. Actually, they all wanted to say that he was just being paranoid in wanting to protect his imprint so badly, but they thought Leah informing him of his body odor would be more effective and funnier, which it was.

"Jacob, are you on crack or something?" Leah thought.

"No, why?" he snorted.

"Because you're acting really weird. First with the whole 'love' thing and now this? I mean, come on. You have to be on something."

He sighed.  
>"Look, I'm just being honest, okay? Besides, I have to start a conversation about <em>something <em>or else I might die of boredom here. I swear there is absolutely nothing here, but no, what Alpha says is what goes. That fucking bastard. Haven't slept a good day's sleep in weeks."

Leah snorted. Of course he'd only talk to her because he was bored. It's his last resort, just like she was everyone else's.

"No, that's not what I meant, Leah. I just want to talk to you, is that so bad?"

"Look, Black, I think you're a nice kid and all, but honestly, there's someone who's more willing to talk to you than I am. Hell, I'm not even a good conversationalist, quite horrible at keeping a conversation going if you'd ask me, now please. Can we just run the patrol without speaking another word to one another?"

Silence.

"Good. Thank you."

The others needed to hurry up and get here, Leah decided. She didn't know what was up with Jacob lately but he's been trying to get friendly with her and that's something she thought would never happen in a million years. Not Jacob trying to befriend her, but just anyone in general, really. She thought back to the days when she and Sam were still dating and she was seen and known as the nice girl that everyone got along with but after the imprinting, well, it all went downhill. She acted out, started pushing her friends out more and more and just flat out became the total opposite of who she was. She didn't have many friends now, but she felt it was unnecessary to have friends when all she did in life was eat, sleep, and patrol.

"AND YOU ARE RELIEVED," Embry scream-thought the moment he phased.

"Oh thank god", Leah thought while she ran back to her clothes and phased back.

"Wait, Leah."

She turned around and saw Jacob in his birthday suit. She couldn't help but stare. She knew being a wolf had it's advantages despite being a curse, but looking at what it did to Jacob didn't give off the vibe of a curse but a gift. She took in his six-pack and going a little bit down she saw his very, _very_ well hung cock.

_Oh sweet lord._

"Jesus, Jake, if you're going to follow me in hopes of talking to me, put some shorts on or something," she groaned.

"Why? Does my nakedness bother you? I mean, if it does, it's okay because your nakedness kind of bothers me too," he replied with a lop-sided grin.

She looked down and finally remembered that she was still, in fact, in the nude. She shrugged. Not like they haven't seen any of it before. She grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"If I let you talk, will you stop acting like a hormonal teenager trying to get some?"

"You can't ask me to stop being what I am, Leah," he laughed while pulling on his shorts.

"Jesus, Jacob, what the hell do you want?"

"I just want us to be friends, is that so bad?"

"Jacob, take this personally. I am not looking for any more of these so called friends whom, in the end, only seem to turn against you. I'm sure someone else would enjoy your friendship far more than me, so I'll pass," she retorted, walking through the forest towards her house while his whining ass was still following him.

"Well forget everybody else, I want to be _your_ friend," he continued.

The path was starting to get clearer and they were reaching closer to the Clearwater house.

"Jacob, if I agree to be your friend, will you please leave me the fuck alone?"she asked, getting fed up with him.

"Of course, that was my intention in the first place," he replied.

"Okay, fine, I'll be your friend, now will you please just _go?"_ she asked as she ushered him off before she reached the front porch of her house.

"Wait, Leah, one more thing," he said before she reached the door handle.

Turning around, she asked, "What, Jacob?"

He quickly pulled her arm into a warm embrace before whispering, "I like to give my friends good-bye hugs," and with that, he jogged off into another direction, perhaps because he didn't wish to hear Leah scream at him for doing something as stupid such as giving hugs, or maybe because he didn't feel like having the handprint of the she-wolf outlined on his cheek. Whatever the reason was, it left Leah more confused that she was before.

As she opened and closed the door behind her, she asked herself if it was such a good idea agreeing to become friends with someone such as Jacob. For all she knew, he could break her even more than she is already.

_It's a chance I'm already taking,_ was her last thought before she drifted off to slumberland for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>So incredibly sorry for not updating for a while. School's getting the best of me and is robbing me of my sleep for the past month or so. I'd also like to apologize if this chapter appears to be choppy and short, I'm still trying to figure out in which direction I'd like this story to go in. So many options. So little time. Anywho, enough with the excuses. Review and tell me what you guys think, and also what you'd like to see in future chapters? Thanks so much for all the support this far. Love you guys! <strong>

**- Doll. **


	4. Dark

**LPOV**

Before I knew it, the darkness had consumed me. The darkness of not only slumber, but of my very own heart.

I am fully aware of how I've been treating the pack and, to be fairly honest, I do it intentionally. I pick fights with Paul because he's an asshole and because it helps me relieve myself of all pent up anger, though only some of it, but it lets the glass bottle that holds me together tip just a little bit before it falls down and breaks. Yes, I pick on Embry because he's a bastard, but it's to draw attention away from myself, even if it's only temporary. I grew sick and tired of everyone giving me their pity looks and the whispers I heard behind my back. I guess someone didn't inform them that I was a freak of nature, a she-wolf, and that I was perfectly capable of hearing them.

So I allowed myself to become this way. I let myself become a bitch so others would learn to stay out of my life and keep their mouths shut. Who was I to consult in anyways. It's not like I could have ran to Emily for comfort, not when she was too busy shacking up with Sam. The guys, they wouldn't understand. They all thought it was something to do with the fact that Sam had left me for Emily, or rather, imprinted on Emily instead of me, and it was, partly, but it was the whole wolf thing altogether. They saw it as more responsibility and better instincts, I saw it as the universe informing me that I would never have a child.

The darkness of slumber, however, spoke of a different story.

I saw Jacob and the world was not dark at all, but bright. Very bright. The dark clouds that were usually featured in my dreams were replaced with a bright blue sky and the sun shining down on the both of us, as well as his pack. So I guess I can't say that the darkness of slumber had consumed me because this place sure as hell wasn't dark. It was actually kind of blinding; too much sun for my preference.

Actually, there was probably enough sun to turn any of the precious vampires into disco balls.

But we were all there, and we were all, dare I say, happy, and getting along with one another. Now that's a scary thought, huh?

_Leah._

The way dream-Jacob had said my name sent shivers down dream-me.

If I didn't know any better, I would have said that we looked like a couple. Ha, like hell that would ever happen though, right? Damn annoying kid.

_Come on._

Wait, what's going on? Now he's chasing me and I'm running away laughing? Okay, something's not right here. Come on, Leah. Wake up now. Wake up.

_Wake up, Leah._

Believe me, I'm trying. This dream is starting to get a little too sappy if you ask me.

And then I felt it. At first, it wasn't really anything, but then I felt light feathery touches going up my arm, followed by a gentle grasp of my shoulders.

_Leah._

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air, only to have it taken away not a second later.

Gentle at first but soon turned into passion, or at least, attempted to turn into passion.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered harshly at him as I pushed him away from me.

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself," he smirked.

Damn that smirk.

I glanced over at my clock on the bedside table. Seven o'clock. Knocked out for about three hours; good job, Leah. Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"Can't I just come over and spend time with my beta?" he laughed.

His laugh sounded off. Actually, he wasn't even sounding like himself but rather, someone that had been plagued with unwanted information, much like when I was informed what imprinting was.

"You could, but normally, the Alpha doesn't startle the Beta with an out-of-the-blue kiss. The Beta, by the way, was having a pleasant time taking a nap, and was quite enjoying taking some time off before you came and invaded my bedroom. So, spill. Why are you really here?"

He looked at me; his brown eyes mirrored my hazel ones with such sadness that I couldn't help but wonder if I would even be of any help to the poor boy if he even told me what was bothering him. To see such sadness placed in someone so young is heart-breaking.

Ah, shit. Sounds like old-Leah is starting to come out again. Damn.

"Embry's my half-brother."

Double damn.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no more excuses. I'm just going to be for your forgiveness on such a late update. Please forgive me. Very sorry from the bottom of my heart.<strong>

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thank you in advance and until next time.**


End file.
